


Negotiation, or How to Win by Losing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Negotiation, or How to Win by Losing

"You seriously don't believe I wish to attend a Muggle _musical_." Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. Harry looked over at Charlie and grinned. Two Gryffindors versus one Slytherin weren't bad odds.

"We'll make it worth your while," Harry said in a sing-song voice as he approached Severus from the front.

Charlie slid around behind Severus and ran his broad hands over Severus's back. "A massage to start with?" 

Severus snorted. "You'll have to do better than that."

Harry's fingers danced over Severus's bare chest, running through the sparse hair, brushing over his nipples until they were pebbled and tight.

"A blow-job, then." Harry's hand made its way to Severus's hardening erection.

"Go on." Severus leaned into Charlie's touch as Harry dropped to his knees, hands working the hard silky length in front of him. Charlie's hands kneaded the flesh of Severus's arse as Severus slowly moved his hips as Harry took his cock into his mouth.

"You want my _fat_ cock in your arse as you fuck him?" Charlie murmured, nipping at Severus's ear, as he pressed himself flush, his cock slipping between Severus's cheeks and nudging at his balls.

"God, yes," Severus hissed as Harry dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock.

Harry pulled off and Severus groaned, reaching for the messy black hair to put that mouth back where it had been moments before. Bright green eyes looked up at him, saliva glistening on his lips and chin.

"And you'll come to the show with us then?" Charlie wrapped his arms around Severus, keeping him from moving as Harry slowly stroked him.

"Of all the absurd...."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Charlie punctuated his question with a snap of his hips. 

"Very well," Severus huffed. "Now, get on with it!"

"Yes, sir," Harry and Charlie said together, grinning.


End file.
